The prior art reveals a number of table syrups containing various flavoring additives and materials.
Typical of the prior art flavored table syrups are those commonly referred to as buttered syrup and those containing honey, maple syrup and fruit syrups. These are all generally water solutions or oil in water emulsions. Such syrups are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,734 to Pader, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,707 to Topalion et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,833 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,963 to Daggy. However, none of these patents discloses a peanut butter flavored table syrup.
The use of peanut butter as a flavoring in syrup creates many problems. As the various ingredients employed in peanut butter are normally naturally derived, they are complex mixtures of a variety of materials having different physical and chemical properties. For example, peanuts are a combination of vegetable oils which are hydrophobic and lipophylic and proteins which are hydrophylic and lipophobic. Syrups which are a combination of saccharides and water, are of course hydrophylic. In addition, the sugars and fats are both independently crystallizable, so that the final product is a complex combination of disparate compounds. Therefore, it is found that care must be taken in combining the various compounds and, frequently, in the materials used, so that the final product is substantially homogeneous and shelfstable.